


Acquired Taste

by DaisyChainz



Series: Unapologetic Smut [6]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Sloppy Kissing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 19:49:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17230133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyChainz/pseuds/DaisyChainz
Summary: Femlux:Hux is uncertain about Ren's preferences in bed.  You want to put your mouth where??Inspired by the panel: https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DvcrIWHX0AAbPyC.jpg:large  by Fever Dreams @Sam10864389





	Acquired Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the lovely, genius comic of Fever Dreams @Sam10864389 who managed to convey all this in three panels and 10 words. I am not quite as succinct.  
> https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DvcrIWHX0AAbPyC.jpg:large
> 
> I think the only potentially objectionable item is the use of the word C*nt. Please let me know if I need to add tags or warnings!
> 
> This in unbeta'd. All mistakes are my own.

"Ren!" Hux lifted herself up on her elbows and stared down at her with a mixture of arousal and distaste. Kylo admired the trail of her saliva drying over her breasts and belly.

"What?" Kylo folded her arms and rested her chin over Hux's legs.

"That's . . . You can't put your mouth there! That's . . ."

Ren leaned forward and used her teeth to tug at the last piece of clothing in her way. "Delicious", she grinned and went to work.

She started slowly to get Hux used to the idea. They held each other's gaze as she licked a wide stripe over Hux's wet cunt. She tongued each labia, feeling their individual textures. She finally got a moan out of Hux as she lightly ran over her clit. Then Kylo closed her eyes to turn her full attention to her work.

Hux was delicious. Kylo took a moment to breathe her in as she pushed her tongue inside. Hux tensed and Kylo could feel the bed shift as she laid down and opened her legs further. Taking the invitation Kylo pushed in and sped her pace.

It was only a few moments later when Hux was breathing hard and starting to squirm. Kylo pushed her legs back, attempting to hold her still. She used her tongue as well has her mouth to taste and feel Hux, to stroke and suck and make the muscles beneath her hands flex and strain.

Suddenly Hux let out a rush of air and sat up. "Please . . ." she started and Kylo looked up at her face; she was a mess, her cheeks flushed and her hair disarrayed. Kylo smiled, that hadn't taken long. "Please," she continued. "Don't tease me." Kylo considered; normally she would draw it out. But if this was Hux's first time getting eaten out it would make a for a powerful orgasm regardless.

In response Kylo swiped her tongue over that swollen clit. Hux made a sound she had heard only once before--a sort of squeak as she collapsed back on the bed. Kylo felt a tightening response in her belly that flashed straight between her legs. She moaned into Hux, who shivered at the vibration. Yes. Yes, she could make this quick.

They had only pleasured each other a few times before; this one the first they had the privacy to do it right. But Kylo could read the signs Hux was getting close: the sounds she made, the way her breath hitched, how her fingers pulled Kylo's hair without thought as she began to unravel. Kylo concentrated on her clit and leaned in further, releasing one leg and pushing the other higher. At the last possible moment, and with no preamble, she thrust three fingers of her other hand all the way in to the last knuckle. Hux cried out and then went completely still, her body tense enough to snap. Kylo didn't stop and in moments was rewarded with the long moans and quakes of Hux's orgasm, her body closing in over Kylo's fingers. She kept working her hand in and out, her tongue over that quivering, satiny cunt, tasting the sharpness as Hux continued coming.

Finally Hux collapsed into a boneless heap. With a smug smile Kylo stood at the end of the bed, admiring her handiwork for a moment. Then she crawled up Hux's limp body and, without wiping her face, kissed her full on the mouth. Hux made another distasteful sound but allowed Kylo's tongue to stroke hers with her own juices. Kylo rode her leg lightly to give herself some relief until finally Hux pulled away.

She was still trying to catch her breathe when she spoke. "Well, it's an acquired taste." Kylo grinned at her assessment, then sighed and ground down as Hux's hand pushed between her legs. Then she moaned out loud as Hux continued, 

"A taste I think I would like to acquire."


End file.
